Rough Day
by RoswellianDarkAngel
Summary: I'm not sure if it's really PG-13. Max gets a powerful virus that makes her hallucinate. She runs to Logan for help.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to   
I think, James Cameron.  
  
Author's note: This is just a Max/Logan fic. Not my best work but  
oh well. Read and review please. Thoughts are in all capitals.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Max sneezed loudly then wiped her nose with a tissue. She was sick, very sick.   
This was weird because Max never got sick. Ever. She was about to   
leave when she heard Logan's voice."This is a Streaming Freedom Video  
Bulletin" Max's head snapped up to look at the TV. The Eyes Only report  
continued. "A new virus has been released among you. It was developed  
by a very powerful doctor. Symptoms are blurry vision, hallucinations,  
headache, fatigue, and it will affect your balance." Max listned intently.  
God what if she had the virus." Be very careful. If you have these symptoms  
all together or more than three, you should seek treatment immediately."  
  
  
Max had seen the Eyes only broadcast and was about to go home when   
Original Cindy cornered her. "Hey boo, ya look a little pale. Sup wit   
you?" Cindy asked. Max coughed then responded. "Sick. Going to Logan's  
to cancel dinner then goin home and gettin in bed. I'm not getting up   
for as long as possible." Cindy gave Max a doubtfull look. "Watch,"  
Max said and walked over to Normal's desk. "Hey Normal," cough cough.  
"I'm not feelin so hot. Could I take the next few days off?" She coughed  
a few more times to be dramatic. Normal nodded and gave her a disgusted  
look. Max walked back over to Cindy and gave her a smug look. "Now   
I'm going to leave before Normal breaks out the disinfectant. Bye Cindy."  
  
  
Max was on her bike and riding towards Logan's when it started to rain.  
GREAT.JUST WHAT I NEED. Max thought. She was about half way there when  
her bike started to wobble. Logan had said the virus would affect   
balance. She slowed downn and tried to stay upright. She was almost   
to her destination when she started to hallucinate. But to her it seemed  
entirely real.  
  
  
Max saw the Manticore staff in front of her. She saw Lydecker shooting  
Eva right there. All of her horrid memories were happening all over   
again.Then the worst came. Max saw Logan being dragged out of his  
wheelchair by Lydecker. He was fighting and yelling for her to help   
but she couldn't. She saw Lydecker shove Logan into a wall and pull   
out a gun. When Max saw that gun she screamed as loud as possible.   
She got off her bike and stummbled towards what she thought she saw.  
Lydecker aimed the gun and shot Logan right in the head.Max started  
to sob uncontrollably. She looked up and realised that she was at   
Logan's apartments. Gathering all her strength, she ran inside and  
up the stairs.  
  
  
When Max finally got to the penthouse apartment, she was in hysterics.  
She ran up and went inside, not even bothering to shut the door. When  
she got to the kitchen she saw a piece of paper. Walking over to the counter,   
she picked it up and read it.It was from Logan. He had gone to the market to  
pick up some food for dinner. He promised to be careful. Max dropped the note.  
IF LOGAN WENT OUT THEN, GOD HE REALLY IS DEAD! Max thought. "Oh God,   
I've lost him. I've lost him," she cried. She wandered into the living   
room and just stood there. She was about to just leave when she started  
having a seizure. Falling to the couch, she curled up into a ball and  
tried to wait it out.  
  
  
Logan came home around 10 minutes later. He came out of the elevator  
with the groceries on his lap. He rolled up to the door and saw that   
it was open. MAX MUST BE HERE ALREADY. He rolled in and   
put the groceries down on the counter. All of the lights were off but   
it was relaxing so Logan left it that way. "Max," he called softly. He  
looked in his room and the guest room but he didn't find her.He was   
starting to get worried. Wheeling into the living room, he gasped  
when he saw Max. She was curled in a ball, wimmpering and shaking   
violently.  
  
  
Logan automatically went into hyper mode. He went and got the extra Tryptopan that  
he kept for emergancies. Then he went and got some water. Logan returned  
to Max and put one of the pills in her mouth.Max's head tipped back and Logan   
poured some water into her mouth. She resisted and wouldn't swallow.  
Frustrated, Logan crushed the pill up and put it in water. This Max took.  
Finally, the shaking quit. Logan placed a hand on her forehead. "God,poor   
baby. You're freezing. He went and grabbed a blanket.When he returned,   
he wrapped Max up tight.THANK GOD FOR UPPER BODY STRENGTH. Logan thought.  
He picked Max up and put her in his lap. "Dear god she's gonna kill me   
for this." He wheeled them both over to the other couch and gently  
set Max down. Then he turned on the gas fireplace and lowered himself   
on to the couch. Logan gently pulled Max into his arms and she snuggled  
up against him.  
  
  
An hour later, Max woke up in Logan's arms. She looked up to see him  
absentmindedly stroking her hair with his eyes closed. Amazed to see   
him, Max reached up and hugged Logan tight. His eyes flew open and   
he gladly returned the hug. "Rough day?" he asked. "Virus,sick,rain,  
seizure, you were dead. Oh God I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd   
lost you," She murmmered. Logan stroked her hair. "It's okay sweety  
it was just a hallucination from the virus. I would never in a million  
years leave you without a fight." Max looked at him. "You wouldn't?"  
"Never, I love you." "I love you too Logan." He kissed her forehead  
and laughed a little. "Is that you or the virus talking," he asked.  
"Oh it's definately me," Max said slyly. Logan bent down and kissed   
her lips. Max settled against Logan's chest and soon fell asleep.  
"Good night baby," Logan whispered.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
